


Sledding (Day 7)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, December OTP Challenge, M/M, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Yut Lung and Sing are going sledding with Eiji and Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: December OTP Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 19





	Sledding (Day 7)

“Hurry Yut! We gotta beat them!” Yut Lung trudged through the snow to Sing. 

“Why are we doing this again?” 

“Because it's fun!” 

“I'd rather be studying than here.” 

“Bluffing you never study. And besides, you need to learn to love snow!” Yut Lung made a noise at him. Sing simply smiled at him and twisted the sled in his hand. 

“Sing! Yut! Over here!” The two looked over their shoulders and saw two others. Eiji was waving to them while Ash was standing next to their sled. The two Chinese men walked over to them. 

“Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!” Eiji said happily. Ash gave a peace sign.

“Hey! How’s it?” 

“It’s good! And you?” 

“I’m good! Yut?” 

“I’m dying.” 

“Same,” Ash called out. Eiji kicked some snow at him. “Hey!”

“Can we get this over with? I’m cold.” Sing laid out their sled next to Ash and Eiji’s. 

“You guys ready?” 

“Yeah!” 

“On 3! 1...2...3!” Both couples pushed forward together, and soon they were racing down the hill. Sing and Ash were giving victory-ish yells while Yut Lung and Eiji were holding on for dear life whilst screaming their lungs out. When they reached the bottom both sleds flipped over and they landed in the snow. When they composed themselves they all burst out laughing. 

Yut Lung won’t admit it to Sing, but he did end up having fun.


End file.
